memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Entropy Effect
Introduction (blurb) The ''Enterprise'' is summoned to transport a dangerous criminal from a starbase prison to a rehabilitation center: brilliant physicist Dr. Georges Mordreaux, accused of promising to send people back in time - then killing them instead. But when Mordreaux escapes, bursts onto the bridge and kills Captain Kirk, Spock must journey back in time to avert disaster - before it occurs. Now there's more at stake than just Kirk's life. Mordreaux's experiments have thrown the entire universe into a deadly time warp. Spock is fighting time...and the universe is closing in on itself with the relentless squeeze of... The Entropy Effect. Summary References Characters :Beranardi al Auriga • Jenniver Aristeides • Maximo Alisaunder Arrunja • Ian Braithewaite • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Mandala Flynn • Hunter • James T. Kirk • Lee • Leonard McCoy • Georges Mordreaux • Mree • Neon • Ilya Nikolaievich • Perim • Janice Rand • Montgomery Scott • Beatrice Smith • Snnanagfashtalli • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura Aerfen • Pallas Athene • Casanova • D'Artagnan • Samuel R. Delaney • Desmoulins • Devil • Alexander Dumas • Albert Einstein • Friendly • Amanda Grayson • God • Homer • Don Juan • George Kirk • Peter Kirk • Minerva • Roger Penrose • Sarek • Alfred Tennyson • Frank J. Tipler • Vekesh Starships and vehicles : ( ) • (patrol fighter) • ''Mitra'' Locations :Aleph • Aleph Prime • Arcturus • Earth • Federation Headquarters • Gamma Draconis VII • Ganjitsu • Hell • Makropyrios • Rehabilitation Colony 7 • Shinpai Races and cultures :Changed • Ganjitsujin • Human • Klingon • Orion • Romulan • Vulcan States and organizations :Flat Earth Society • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • United Federation of Planets Other references :Academy Star • anachronistic event • Ancient Modern English • android • armchair • Astronomical unit • Babel-17 • beard suppressant • bed • bee • Bioelectronic crystal • Black Plague • boot • brandy • brass • bread • chess • clone • coffee • communicator • couch • The Count of Monte Cristo • dojo • dolphin • duffel bag • EEG • energy cuff • entropy • ESP • fencing • fighter • flimsies • foil • Frankenstein • Frenzy • glove • gi • G-type star • granite • hara-kiri • hawk • Hawking black hole • Hawking radiation • heme carrier • hypermorphic botulism • incipient nova • iron • Islandia • Japanese • judo • Kentucky bourbon • knife • leopard • loon • memory cassette • milk • Minerva • naked singularity • Old Calendar • paper • partnership family • pencil • phaser rifle • phoenix eagle • pirate • plastic • Reader • ring • ruby • Russian • sabre • sash • Sibyl Sue Blue • silk • silver • Spiderweb • Sputnik 1 • Stegosaurus • The Tale of Genji • temporal displacement • The Three Musketeers • The Time Machine • Tyrannosaurus • ultimate code • uniform • The Virginian • Vulcan meditation stone • whiskey • wind-rider • wine • wolf • X-ray • yoga • yogi External link * | prevdate1=Sarek | nextdate1=Voyage to Adventure | }} Entropy Effect, The Entropy Effect, The